


I Will Always Come Back to You

by glupshittos



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Fluff, Soft Anakin Skywalker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:20:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28574403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glupshittos/pseuds/glupshittos
Summary: don't mind me, just late night projecting because i'm a lonely sob :)pls enjoy, this is the first time i've ever written genuine fan fic about anything.
Kudos: 1





	I Will Always Come Back to You

**Author's Note:**

> don't mind me, just late night projecting because i'm a lonely sob :)
> 
> pls enjoy, this is the first time i've ever written genuine fan fic about anything.

He was late. Correction, he was _beyond_ late. You stand on the balcony, arms rested on the stone railing. The land is dark, illuminated only by the moon and stars above. The ripples on the lake below glisten in the soft light. You begin to chew on your bottom lip, your nerves getting to you. _"Please be okay, Ani,"_ you say to yourself. The life of a Jedi was often a dangerous one and on nights like these you feared the worst. Of course Anakin always showed, but the anxiety from waiting kept you up until the wee hours of the morning with a pit in your stomach. It wasn't enough that the life could be unforgiving, but the Council had no idea of you and Anakin's evenings alone together and the thought of them finding out terrified you.

A cool but gentle breeze drifts your way. The well kept bushes beside you rustle their leaves. Goosebumps over your arms and you, reluctantly, decide to turn in for the night. Taking a deep breath and one final somber look over the lake, you turn around and enter your chambers, shutting the tall paned doors behind you and locking the bolt. The hard floor is cold beneath your bare feet. You make your way to a beside table, your thin flowy nightgown trailing across the tile. Inside the table you find a book of matches and make your way around the large room, lighting the white candles sitting atop their tall and extravagant golden holders. They are scentless but create the most beautiful glow that bounces off the papered walls.

After lighting the final candle, you put the match to your lips and extinguish the flame. You lean back onto the wooden wardrobe behind you and sigh, overlooking your empty bed. It looked so sad. Oh how you longed for Anakin. How you longed to hold him, entangle your fingers in his curly locks and kiss his face all over. You wanted to get lost in his brown eyes and never be found, entrapped in his precious gaze forever. To feel his warm body against yours under the silk covers. To touch him and be touched, fingertips running ever so gently atop one another's skin. Tonight would be another lonely night, and your heart aches at the thought.

Setting down the used match, you slowly make your way towards the bed. You pull back the large maroon comforter and lie down, drowning yourself under the silky covers. The room is dimly lit, shadows of the furniture dance along the walls. You watch them for a while to distract yourself from the growing pit in your stomach. Why was Anakin so late? Perhaps he was onto something big and didn't want to leave when so close to victory. Maybe he and the Clones were ambushed and taken prisoner. Your thoughts tread deadly waters and you squeeze your eyes shut, tears starting to well up. Surely Obi-Wan would inform you if things went sour. He knew you and Anakin were...close. Despite your worries, you give in to your tired eyes and drift off into a light sleep.

You are startled awake by the sound of fabric hitting the floor. You sit up and blink rapidly, your eyes struggling to adjust to the dimness of the room. "Shshshhh, it's okay." You hear his soft voice. You feel the mattress sink beside you and look up, your eyes finally focusing and meeting Anakin's.

"I was so worried, I thought something had happened and that you died or, or..." your voice frantically trails off. 

Anakin lets out a chuckle and smiles. "Y/n, you're not gonna get rid of me _that_ easily." He reaches out to you and brushes your cheek with the back of his hand, looking over your face and admiring how beautiful you look in the candlelight. He leans forward a plants a kiss on your forehead, holding his lips there for a few moments before pulling back. He pats your shoulder and gets up off the bed.

"Where are you going?" you ask, readjusting yourself against the headboard. Your eyes wander down Anakin's bare chest. It is scratched and bruised. Dried blood is smeared down his neck and across his rib cage. "Are you okay?"

Anakin senses the worry in your voice and sits down on the bed. He puts his hands in his lap and looks down. With a sigh, he speaks. "I had a lot of really close calls, Y/n. I lost a few men. Good men. Almost lost more. We got overrun and had to retreat and by that time it was too late for most of us. The only thing I could think of was getting back to you in one piece and alive." He looks up at you and gives you a small smile.

"Wait here," you say. You uncover yourself and briskly walk to the bathroom to wet a towel. You return to Anakin and sit beside him, holding the damp cloth to his wounds.

"Y/n, you don't have to do..."

You hold a finger to his lips. "Shhh. Just relax. You've had a rough few days. I'll get you cleaned up and then you can lie down."

You gently pat and rub at the blood covering Anakin's tanned skin, being careful not to irritate the cuts and scrapes. Anakin reaches out and runs his fingers through your hair, intently watching your face as it twitches any time you nick a sore spot.

When you feel you've cleaned him up as good as possible, you run off to the bathroom once again and this time, return with patches and place one on each wound to keep them from getting infected. "There, all better," you say with a grin. You lean in and kiss Anakin on the mouth. He may be roughed up, but his lips are as soft and sweet as always. You scoot over so that you both can lie down on the bed. Anakin grabs the covers and throws them over the two of you.

You turn so that you face Anakin and stare into his eyes. "I missed you," you whisper. Your voice shakes with emotion and your eyes begin to mist. Anakin furrows his brows in concern.

"I missed you, too. All I could think about while I was gone was you and how much I wished I was in this moment instead. No matter what, I will always come back to you. I promise. Nothing will ever stand between us." He brushes a strand of hair out of your eyes and wipes your tears with his thumb.

You snuggle close to him and bury your head into his chest. The heat radiating off of him gives you goosebumps. Anakin wraps his arm around you and pulls you in closer, holding you tightly against him. The pit in your stomach dissipates and you are left feeling safe in his embrace. The rising and falling of Anakin's chest quickly soothes you to sleep, and as you drift off, you can hear him whisper, "I love you."


End file.
